¿Nunca te han dicho lo ingenuo que eres?
by shameblack
Summary: Derek/Stiles Serie de momentos de esta pareja. Un Slash no muy explícito. Horrible Summary, pero denle una oportunidad. Pasen y lean si quieren:


**¿Nunca te han dicho lo ingenuo que eres?**

_Porqué había algo que estaba diferente. _

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó atónito el menor, que recién había entrado a su cuarto, topándose con _eso._

—No puedo salir, tu papá…

— ¡No!, es decir, ¿Por qué no te has…—las palabras se le quedaron atoradas, como si el completar la frase fuera un pecado; por lo que simplemente señaló el cuerpo de su acompañante, que se encontraba _sólo cubierto_ por una pequeña toalla.

— No encuentro mi ropa—contestó con aires sencillos el lobo, que al tiempo iba y se sentaba en la cama de Stiles, mojando la colcha que descansaba debajo de su cuerpo.

— ¿Y no se te ocurrió buscarla?

—Pues si eso quieres, podría salir, ir a la planta de abajo, toparme con tu padre y decir que soy un _amiguito_—dijo con una sonrisa algo morbosa en el rostro—.Dudo que piense que es mentira, porque _no llevo ropa_.

— ¡Esta bien, cállate!—dijo con un poco de mal humor el de pelo claro, mientras le arrojaba una camisa que tomó de su cajón. De la misma forma le dio unos pantalones, que a él le quedaban grandes, por lo que dedujo que a Derek le quedarían bien—.Es la última vez que buscó algo por ti.

Cuando Stiles azotó la puerta, dando por hecho que su presencia no se encontraba en el cuarto, Derek sonrió gustoso, mirando hacía una esquina de la habitación; justamente detrás de un buro algo olvidado sobresalía un pedazo de tela, tela que extrañamente era igual a la camisa que casi siempre se ponía.

* * *

><p><em>Cada que salía y entraba, el ambiente…se tornaba distinto.<em>

Intentó calmarse cuando se sintió cerca de su casa. Su padre no tardaría en volver –si no es que ya lo había hecho- y Hale seguía en su casa. Tenía miedo de que todo se descubriera. Que su padre se enterara de lo que ocurría entorno al silencioso inquilino de su habitación. Fue por esa razón que corrió un poco más rápido de lo normal hacía la puerta de entrada, y al abrirla su boca tembló.

Ahí estaba su padre, subiendo las escaleras y solo con su cabeza girada en dirección a él. El resto del cuerpo de su padre estaba en dirección hacia la planta alta, su cuarto.

— ¡Papá!—dijo entre sorprendido y actuado, como queriendo parecer casual.

— ¿Estás bien Stiles?—el policía al ver la extraña forma de actuar de su único hijo se preocupo, por lo que desistió de su misión de investigar que había sucedido arriba.

— Sí, bueno no…no ¿o sí?—dijo fingiendo un poco de dolor de cabeza, llevando sus manos hacía sus sienes—. Es que últimamente, todo se me hace tan difícil.

Bien que sus dotes de actor no salieron a la luz, porque no contaba con tales; pero era feliz al saberse acompañado por un abrazo de su padre y la escalera bien lejos, con un seguro Derek Hale silencioso, o quizá ausente. ¿Es que no le había dicho un millar de veces que no hiciera nada que pudiera producir un ruido cuando su padre estaba cerca?

Pero eso ahora no importaba, ya que debía de maquinar una buena excusa sobre el posible ruido que su progenitor escuchó de su cuarto. ¿Alguna vez le había dicho a su padre su –inexistente- fascinación por los perros callejeros, sucios y ruidosos?

— Oye papá, ¿recuerdas que hace mucho, como cuando tenía siete, te dije que quería un perrito?—no perdía nada con tratar.

* * *

><p><em>Las miradas ya no eran como antes, porque la profundidad y misterio siempre estaban presentes: en los ojos del otro, en el aire de la habitación.<em>

— ¿Sucede algo?—la pregunta hubiese parecido que fue dirigida al aire, pero la sombría presencia de alguien más en su cuarto era la prueba de que no estaba hablando solo.

— No—respondió al cabo de unos segundos el lobo, con ese tono si bien, no desinteresado, de poca importancia; como cuando se dice algo que no es muy importante pero que no puede ser pasado por alto.

— Entonces, ¿por qué me miras tanto?—nuevamente las palabras salían contra su libreta, ya que Stiles ni se había molestado en girarse hacía Hale para hacer dicha cuestión. Por el momento su tarea era lo más importante.

— ¿Por qué dices que te miro?—respondió algo ido el de ojos claros, que al parecer no se había inmutado en absoluto.

— Lo puedo sentir—dijo sencillo Stilinski, escribiendo con destreza algunas líneas en una nueva página de su libreta.

— Pero no lo puedes saber realmente, solo es una suposición—refutó casi ansioso el de barba, que hizo un ruido parecido a un suspiro muy fuerte, como de esfuerzo.

A lo dicho por su compañero de cuarto, Stiles viró los ojos cansado. Luego giró su cabeza para toparse con la penetrante mirada azul verdusca de Hale. Un pequeño y rápido escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. ¿Quizá era por el hecho de que se sentía misteriosamente… asechado?

— Bien, ahora sé que me estás mirando. ¿Podrías dejar de hacerlo?—le dijo sin despegar su vista del contacto que mantenían. Supuso que era menos incomodo a que si veía sus manos o sus pies, con la insistente mirada de Derek.

— ¿Te molesta?— bueno, ahora ya era oficial: Derek estaba simplemente raro.

— Sí, no me deja trabajar—su paciencia se desvanecía como los panes que dan en las bodas: simplemente tan rápido que ni cuenta te das que ya no hay.

— Bien—dijo para luego hacer lo que hacía treinta minutos: seguir viendo intensamente al joven estudiante.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un grito muy extraño por parte de Stiles secundado por el fuerte portazo de la habitación.

¿Quién diría que el tolerante güero se descontrolara tanto por unas miradas? Derek se maldijo mentalmente. A la otra debía de ser más discreto si no quería que el muchacho saliera de la habitación, para ahora sí, no poder verlo.

Sin embargo, sonrió cuando notó el grueso libro de química que reposaba sobre el escritorio. Bueno, en algún momento el joven tendría que regresar para terminar su adorada tarea que no podía ser completada sin ese maldito libro. Y él que no tenía mucho que hacer, podría contentarse viendo la cara que tendría el menor.

* * *

><p>— Ya te lo dije Scott, debe de irse—dijo tranquilo el de cabello claro, mientras cerraba su casillero.<p>

— ¿Por qué?—la duda en la voz de McCall solo conseguía descolocarlo un poco más. ¿Debía de existir explicación para todo?

— Se está volviendo más difícil el tenerlo oculto. Mi padre está pasando más tiempo en casa y temo que él pueda toparse con…Derek—dijo el nombre más bajo, procurando que no fuera escuchado por alguna oreja metiche. Tener al supuesto asesino más buscado en tu cuarto no era algo que se pudiera presumir.

—Pero, tú entiendes que por ahora es lo mejor.

— Y tú entiendes que si ustedes se hunden me llevan consigo.

— Por favor Stiles, eres mi amigo—oh no, ahí venía—. No puedo con esto solo—quizá fuera algo malvado al mentirle sobre que la situación se estaba volviendo más complicada –si bien seguía igual que al principio-, pero no era un bastardo como para abandonar a su mejor amigo en esos momentos. Lo podía saber por el tono de voz que empleó el joven lobo, y por la mirada frustrada que presentaba.

— Está bien—le sonrió—. Pero, que no se quede mucho tiempo más, ¿sí?—el asentimiento por parte de McCall lo hizo sonreír un poco. ¿Qué tanto eran unas cuantas semanas más?

A parte, tal vez y con suerte las extrañas miradas y acciones de Derek desaparecieran, y pudiera encontrar por las mañanas su camisa y pantalón. Ya no podía ignorar el hecho de desperdiciar quince minutos buscando su ropa con solo una toalla encima. Al igual que no le gustaba que al salir del baño se topara con Hale despierto y vestido solo hasta el torso. Y solo era por el hecho de que tenía la intuición que Derek era el que le ocultaba su ropa y que el muy descarado la ponía cerca de sí mismo para que el pobre de Stiles se le acercara. Quizá eso era lo más retorcido de todo.

— Eres el mejor amigo, ¿sabías?—le dijo feliz Scott, mientras caminaba a su lado.

—Si bueno, se hace lo que se puede.

* * *

><p><em>Escuchar su respiración cerca ya no lo asustaba, porque se había acostumbrado. El ambiente era demasiado helado como para enfrentarlo solo, por eso siempre al voltear se aseguraba de hacerlo sólo para verificar que estaba a su lado, pese a que dijera lo contrario. <em>

— Muévete—dijo con tono cansino el menor, que dejaba caer a los pies de su cama la chamarra que había pendido de su mano.

— No—murmuró adormilado Derek, que estaba acaparando gran cantidad –totalmente- la cama de Stiles.

— Bien—dijo en un gruñido molesto el güero, que se había empeñado en ir por el bate que estaba en la otra esquina del cuarto para joderlo a porrazos. Pero como ese día nada le había salido bien, no se pudo mover de su lugar. En realidad, correr de una jauría de perros embravecidos por la estúpida culpa de su mejor amigo, no era lo más ideal por hacer un sábado por la noche, y digamos que no te dejaba nada bien.

Fue por eso que optó por solo dejarse caer, y que Dios se amparará de él y le hiciera dormirse con cualquier posición que adquiriera. Además se mofó internamente de Derek al escuchar un gemido de molestia cuando su cuerpo golpeó el del adormilado lobo. Ya con un poco de fuerza –más de voluntad que de otra cosa- logró escabullirse hasta un lado de la cama, tirando por momentos la mitad del cuerpo de Hale.

Fue así como sin más se sumió en un deseoso descanso, burlándose mentalmente de las incomodidades que le había hecho pasar –por pequeños momentos- al otro. Lástima que Stiles nunca se enteraría que Derek estaba más despierto que dormido, al igual que sonreía como nunca nadie lo había visto. Tal vez la idea de los perros y la cama ocupada no había sido tan mala.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: no se muy bien de donde salió esto pero me gusto escribirloxD esta pareja se me hace muy...no se, me gusta(: Pero en fin, espero que les haya gustado, y siquiera sacado una sonrisa -también cuenta aunque sea diminuta;D- **

**Gracias por leer, se aceptan con gusto críticas y comentarios:)**


End file.
